


Lyra's month off

by Kyxa



Category: DnD - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Based On a D&D Game, D&D, Dragon King, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyxa/pseuds/Kyxa
Summary: After getting kidnapped by some bandits and then being saved by another group of bandits Lyra, a tiefling bard, agreed to join forces with others who had been kidnapped to take down the current king and to return the old one to his throne. When they first met the dragon king, Nogard, he gifted Lyra a baby owlbear.After retrieving their things and getting extremely drunk she decided to give the dragonborn a late night visit.When they accomplished their mission she decides there's no better way to celebrate than to spend another passionate night with the dragon king.Little does she know that three little surprises were now growing inside her.





	Lyra's month off

**Author's Note:**

> So This is a little fanfiction I wrote based off of my DND session I recently started, it fills in the month gap between our last session and our upcoming one.

The final battle against the King had been grueling. Well, not so much for Lyra who had stayed back and away from the enemies but for the two who kept getting knocked unconscious, it seemed pretty grueling.

Once the king fell and Nogard took his place the sound of celebration rang throughout the kingdom, cups filled with ale and a certain red tiefling snuck off to make merry in her own special way with dragon king himself.

Being the second time they had encountered each other their time together lasted longer, Lyra not sneaking off back to the party in the morning and instead staying deep asleep on the lavish bed wrapped in Nogard's arms.

The following month was quiet. No bad guys. No sudden monsters. No being kidnapped and asked to take down a bad king. In other words, boring.

The first few days Lyra spent her time attempting to cause trouble but as everyone she pranked regarded her as a "hero" her antics were forgiven way too fast for her liking. Taking on more dangerous jobs, her favorite past time, soon became impossible with a sudden illness that hit, exhaustion and nausea making kicking ass nearly impossible.

So instead she found another way to pass the time.

Every so often she would sneak into the castle, not that she truly needed to but it was fun, and would pop in on Nogard at unexpected moments. Oftentimes he would be talking to guards or someone seemingly important, he'd turn a corner and boom there was Lyra wearing a ominous grin. 

"Let's go do somthin fun!" 

Even with his reluctance to do anything fun while he had "important matters" to take care of a lot of time was spent talking, mostly by Lyra while he worked and listened. She would babble on about her mom and her home, tell some badass stories that may or may not be true, and sometimes she would just sit. Quiety. Watching him work, or speak or sometimes even sleep. 

Eventually she could get him out of the castle, most times to a nearby lake or park. Only ever for a short while but long enough to make Lyra's day.

Soon enough it became a ritual. 

As the weeks passed she was unable to hide the illness she was fighting from the perceptive dragonborn causing him to constantly attempt to have a physician examine her. 

Lyra, who since she was little always hated medicine men, refused and after many fruitless attempts Nogard gave up and instead they moved their now routine dates to always be inside the castle with a pitcher of water nearby at all times. 

On many occasions they would just lay in bed in each other's arms and talk. As reluctant as he was at first Nogard slowly seemed to open up allowing Lyra to see past the stoic kingly side for the briefest of moments. 

Along with the enlarging of her abdomen she started noticing sudden emotional outbursts. She would go from happy to crying in a blink of an eye which in turn baffled the poor dragon king. Oftentimes his best solution was to bring in sweets, which always made Lyra happy again. 

The odd weight gain, Lyra figured from all the sweets, was easy to hide at first, her disguise self spell easy to cast and maintain for the most part but the exhaustion that came with the other symptoms made keeping the spell casted a challenge. 

Fear that the dragonborn she had undoubtedly started falling for, despite never admitting it to herself or anyone else, would grow uninterested in her with the sudden weight gain made her attempt to limit her interactions. She would only stay till her last spell of the day would start to fade. 

Nogard noticed this. 

He would attempt to get her to stay at first when she would suddenly try to make excuses as to why she must leave, but eventually it just turned into her disappearing randomly. 

It wasn't until a particularly long and exhausting day for the both of them that he realized why she had been running off.

He had just finished dealing with a band of traitorous ex guards and Lyra had spent most the day attempting to train, very much to no avail. When they met they fell into each other's arms quickly and decided that day would be spent lying in bed doing absolutely nothing but talk.

They talked about the king's day, whether he made the right decision with the soldiers, and Lyra would tell him a made up story of an adventure she had gone on. Usually she would slip out before passing out but with the warmth of Nogard's body holding tightly to her Lyra couldn't help but fall asleep, the spell slipping away to reveal the noticeable bump on her abdomen to the, now, very awake Nogard. The dragonborn stared at the bump for a moment, his breath held as he moved his hand slowly onto her stomach, a toothy grin appearing as his suspicions were confirmed. Cuddling her closer and just a bit tighter he allows himself to drift off.

When Lyra awoke the next morning he had already risen, gotten a breakfast prepared for them, and had the castle physician on standby to examine her after they ate. When Lyra's eyes opened to Nogard's toothy grin staring at her from a table covered in delicious, and healthy, looking food she forgot completely about the obvious weight gain she had been so worried about. As they ate they talked, the king making certain off handed comments about her being safer and having to stay healthy causing her to become suspicious.

When the doors opened and an obvious doctor came in Lyra's own suspicions were confirmed.

"Not this again! Nope NOPE NOPE!" She squeaked loudly, eyes darting to the closest window. After a bit of a fight and doctor eventually being sent away so that the tiefling wouldn't jump from the room Nogard, returning from walking the healer out, lets out a long sigh at Lyra.

With squinted slightly teary eyes, a sudden wave of emotion having hit her, Lyra pouts on the King's return.

"Why you gotta do that... You KNOW I don't like those guys. I don't need to be poked and prodded for a little cold!" 

Nogard's expression was soft and he just approaches her and pulls her into his arms gently.

"Alright, alright, no more doctors" His voice was soft and she couldn't resist his gentle touch, pressing against him hugging him tightly.  
"Please just be careful lyra, ok?" He pulls back slightly and looks down at Lyra who is staring back at him. 

She was confused at his sudden worry. She was reckless in general and there was no way he didn't know that so she couldn't understand why he was so worried about her health.

"I'm fine and I will BE fine why are you being so... What?" She got distracted by his expression. The expression that screamed that he wanted to say something.

"Hey, do you wanna get married?" He grinned again but he was obviously serious. 

Lyra froze. She almost couldn't register the words for a moment. Her mind spun but she sat there, open mouthed trying to find words as she looked like a dear in headlights. 

Her first instinct was to run. 

So she ran.

Jumping right out the window she had marked for her escape earlier.


End file.
